mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/International edits
This is a list of changes made in international broadcasts of the show. These changes include cut scenes, radically changed dialogue, and added features. Changes made for every international broadcast of an episode are listed at the top of the section for that episode. __TOC__ Repeated edits Japanese Polish *The Elements of Harmony are called „Klejnoty Harmonii” ("The Jewels of Harmony") in season 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, „Elementy Harmonii” ("The Elements of Harmony") in season 3, and by both those names in The Return of Harmony Part 1 and The Return of Harmony Part 2. *Cutie mark is called „plamki” ("spots") in Friendship is Magic, part 2. *Cutie mark is called „znaczek” ("mark") or „znaczki” ("marks" - even when reffered to a single cutie mark) in other episodes. *Cutie Mark Crusaders are called „Znaczkowa Liga” ("Marks League"). *Earth ponies are called „kucyki ziemskie”, which although translates back to English as "Earth ponies", the adjective „ziemskie” clearly specifies, that the name comes from planet Earth, rather than soil when „ziemne” would be used. *Grand Galloping Gala is called „Wielka Gala Grand Galopu” ("The Great Gala of Grand Gallop"). *Spitfire is voiced by a male in season 1 and is reffered to as male in The Best Night Ever by Rainbow Dash. *Timberwolves are called „Patykowilki” ("Stickwolves"). *Crystal Empire is called „Kryształowe Królestwo” ("Crystal Kingdom"). *Babs Seed's full name is never used. She's always referred to as simply "Babs". Spanish Latin America *Cheerilee is called "Cherilee". *Fillydelphia is called "Fillydelphia" in Swarm of the Century. *Fillydelphia is called "Yeguadelfia" ("Mare-delphia") in season 2. Spain *Discord is called "Discordia". Swedish *The Wonderbolts are called "Underskruvarna" ("Wonderscrews"). Taiwanese *Earth ponies are just called "路馬(Lu ma)" (Ground ponies) *The Elements of Harmony are called 和谐水晶 (Crystals of Harmony.) *Equestria is referred to 小馬國 (Pony Country) *Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's last names have been erased. Their names are "雲寶＂(Yun Bao) and "碧琪" (Bi Qi) *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are referred to "宇宙公主" (Yu zhou gong zhu) and "月亮公主" (Yue liang gong zhu) which translates to "Universe Princess" and "Moon Princess." Episode titles Season one Season two Season three Edits by episode Friendship is Magic, part 1 Italian *Lyra Heartstrings is given a clearly spoken line, saying "Ciao!...oh?" to Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot. Japanese *The introductory shots of the characters have their names written on screen in Katakana. *When Twilight goes to her study tower to research the Elements of Harmony, removed is the scene in which she asks Spike where the book about 'Predictions And Prophesies' is and questions the now ruined present for Moondancer on his tail. This leaves the question of how Spike knew which book she was frantically looking for. *When Twilight asks Spike to take down a letter to Princess Celestia about the approaching eve of Nightmare Moon's escape, Spike misunderstands her instead of having trouble spelling the choice of words. *The legends regarding Nightmare Moon are dubbed as Tsuki no Pony (月のポニー) which means "Moon Pony" rather than The Mare In The Moon. This is taken from Tsuki no Usagi (月の兎) or "Moon rabbit" from Eastern myths. *The shot of Rainbow Dash snickering before bursting into laughter after messing up Twilight's mane and tail with her Rain-blow dry is cut. *The scene where Twilight looks up at the moon reciting the legend about the Mare In The Moon is cut, as well as Spike alerting her that the sun is going to rise soon. An exterior shot of the Town Hall is also cut. The cut scene amounts to 23 seconds. *The 'To Be Continued' card at the end of the episode is omitted. Due to this cut, the background music prematurely cuts off. *Little Pony TV **This segment features HKT48, who sing the Japanese ending theme. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Twilight Sparkle. Latino-American *The expression "Whoah there, nelly", said by Applejack is replaced with "Quieta niña" or "Stay still girl". Friendship is Magic, part 2 Japanese *The previous episode recap was eliminated. *As with the previous episode, the introductory shots of the characters have their names displayed in kanji. *Twilight asking Pinkie Pie how she found the 'Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide' is cut. *The Everfree Forest is renamed, "The Forest of No Return". *Twilight saying, "Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own" was cut. *After Rarity says her tail will grow back, Rainbow Dash saying "So would the mustache" is cut. *Pinkie Pie's fourth-wall breaking ending is cut out entirely, making the pan out shot of Ponyville the last shot of the episode. *Little Pony TV **This segment talks about the opening theme, which Suzuko Mimori sings. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Pinkie Pie. The Ticket Master Japanese *The Grand Galloping Gala is simply called the Dance Party (ダンスパーティー, Dansu Pātī). *The following exchange between Twilight and Spike is cut: ::Twilight Sparkle: Puh-leez, Spike, you've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked. ::Spike: Exactly. You two are taking so long, I missed snack-time. *Applejack and Rainbow Dash's second hoof-wrestle is cut. *The following exchange between Twilight and Spike is also cut: ::Spike: So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Twilight? ::Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Spike, but I really can't think straight when I'm hungry. *Applejack's line "Well, wallop my withers, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment" is cut. *Little Pony TV **This segment, called "English with Ponies" (英語でポニー, Eigo de Ponī), discusses friendship and teaches the English word "friendship" (ゆうじょう, yuujou) to Japanese viewers. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Rainbow Dash. Latino-American *When Applejack sayd "If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles", it's replaced with "Si yo gano, él irá por la calle con una falda de su abuela" or "If I win, he'll go down the street dressed with a skirt of her grandmother". *The expression "Whoah nelly!" is replaced with "¿Qué sucede?" or "What's happening?" Applebuck Season Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **Applejack's nervous gulp right before the theme song plays **'Applejack': Well I better get kickin'. These apples aren't gonna shake themselves outta the trees. Hey! Oh, no! **'Twilight Sparkle': Is Applejack all set? Rainbow Dash: Actually, I haven't seen her all week. Pinkie Pie: Not since the stampede. Rainbow Dash: But she'll be here for sure. Applejack is never late. **'Applejack': You're welcome! (after launching Rainbow Dash into the air) **'Applejack': I know what you're gonna say, but the answer is still no. **'Applejack': I'll prove that this apple can handle these apples. **'Fluttershy': Okay, little bunnies! I need you to all gather here in the middle. *Twilight briefly hums the classic My Little Pony theme before finding Daisy, Lily Valley, and Rose. *The exchange where Applejack mishears Twilight is changed to: **'Twilight Sparkle':Applejack, can we talk? **'Applejack':Bees are buzzing? I don't hear them **'Twilight Sparkle':No, can I talk to you? **'Applejack':You're going to a sale? To buy celery? **'Twilight Sparkle':No, I want to talk to you! **'Applejack':You want to brush your teeth? If you want to go ahead! **'Twilight Sparkle':...You need help **'Applejack':What? Shiitake? I don't need those, I hate mushrooms *Little Pony TV **This segment discusses the three types of ponies: unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies. ***It refers to Earth Ponies as being the first species of Pony **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Rarity. Griffon the Brush Off Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Pinkie Pie': Now a little leftish while staying rightly. Stop! **'Rainbow Dash': Hey, remember the chant? Gilda: Sha, they made us recite it every morning. I'll never get that lame thing out of my head. Rainbow Dash: Soooo? Gilda: Ugh. Only for you, Dash. **Pinkie Pie's fit of laughter after the Junior Speedsters Chant **'Gilda' and Rainbow Dash: Huh? Pinkie Pie: It's later. And I caught up. **'Twilight Sparkle': Well, yes. Jealous. **'Pinkie Pie': Welcome. Welcome. Fluttershy: Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda. Umm... Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean– Pinkie Pie: Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of. Fluttershy: I'm a year older than you. **'Rainbow Dash': Hey, G, you're not upset about some silly candles, are you? Gilda: No way, Dash. Like I said, I'm down with a good prank. Rainbow Dash: Come on then, let's have some cake. **'Twilight Sparkle': Wow, what was that about? talking indistinctly Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry, everypony, for bringing Gilda here. *Junior Speedsters are called simply "Speedsters" (スピードスター, Supīdo Sutā). *The scenes in which Gilda is shocked by Pinkie Pie's joy buzzer and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie shock each other have been edited (slowed down and dimmed) to reduce the blinking flash effect of the sequences. This is presumably due to established guidelines for animated programs in Japan regarding flashing images. *Little Pony TV **This segment discusses Twilight Sparkle's and Pinkie Pie's jobs in Ponyville. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Pinkie Pie. Boast Busters Canadian *On Treehouse TV, the occurrence of the word "loser" is muted. Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Rainbow Dash': Yeah! A unicorn to show this unicorn who's boss. **'Rarity': Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror! What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair! Twilight Sparkle: Nothing. Rainbow Dash: It's fine. Applejack: It's gorgeous. Spike: It's green. What? **Twilight running away during Trixie's magic show **'Trixie': Trixie is far too exhausted from performing feats beyond imagination. **'Snips': laughter We-- We have a-a tiny problem. Snails: Actually, it's a big one. Trixie: What is so important that you cannot wait until morning to disturb Trixie? **'Snips': Yeah, pfft, come on! Where's all the cool explosions and smoke and stuff like earlier? You know. **'Rarity': Most unpleasant. Applejack: All hat and no cattle. **'Rainbow Dash': Why, that little...! Twilight Sparkle: Just let her go. Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson. *Snails is given a tendency to go on detours based on a word used in the conversation examples include **'Spike':The truth is in the dark **'Snails':I like Goats! (Yami=Dark, Yagi=Goat) **'Snips':You don't have any complaints, right? **'Snails':Why do they call pears "nashi" when there's one right there? (nashi is a suffix meaning "none", as a noun it means "Pear") *Little Pony TV **This segment discusses Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's jobs in Ponyville. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Applejack. Dragonshy Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Pinkie Pie': One for every pony in Ponyville! Fluttershy: There's-- there's smoke. And-- and where there's smoke, there's fire. And-- **'Pinkie Pie': He should really see a doctor. That doesn't sound healthy at all. Rarity: Well, at least he's not snoring fire. What are we meant to do about it? **'Rainbow Dash': Heh, oh yeah. That'll keep you nice and cozy. **'Fluttershy': I don't really think he's up to the task. Maybe... But... But... whine **Fluttershy hiding in fear of her own shadow **'Rainbow Dash': You could just, oh, I don't know, fly up here? **'Rarity': Best of seventy-one? **'Twilight Sparkle': Come on, Fluttershy, we should be much farther along by now. Applejack: You could just leap on over. Fluttershy: I-- snore Fluttershy: I don't know. **'Fluttershy': An... an ava... ava... Twilight Sparkle: Shhh! **'Rarity': Allow me, girls. *At the start of the episode, when Rainbow Dash is going for the ball-bouncing record, she's surpassed three hundred (counting off 354 and 355 before Pinkie Pie makes her lose count). In the Japanese dub, Rainbow Dash has surpassed four hundred (reaching 455). At the end of the episode, Dash reaches 348 before Pinkie scares her. In the Japanese dub, she reaches 462. *Little Pony TV **This segment discusses Rarity's and Fluttershy's jobs in Ponyville. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Fluttershy. Look Before You Sleep Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Applejack': Don't y'all care about nothin' other than prettifyin'? **When Applejack and Rarity back away from one another, it immediately cuts to the opening theme, leaving out the crack of thunder, Applejack and Rarity's startled embrace, and the rest of their pre-theme dialogue. **'Twilight Sparkle': Well, you're welcome to stay if need be. Spike is away in Canterlot on royal business. I'm home all alone tonight. **'Applejack': What in tarnation! **'Applejack': Now wait just a goll-darn minute. **'Twilight Sparkle': This story is called The Legend of The Headless Horse. It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one. And three ponies were having a slumber party, just like this one... **'Applejack': Now who's bein' inconsiderate? **'Applejack': Yeah, that's not gonna happen. **'Applejack': I ain't budgin'. *The Headless Horse is called, quite literally, the Headless Pony (首のないポニー, Kubi no nai Ponī). *Little Pony TV **"English with Ponies": This segment briefly discusses Pinkie Pie and teaches the English word "laugh" (笑う, warau). **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Rainbow Dash. Latino-American *The expression "Whoah nelly" is replaced with "Un momento" or "One moment". *The expression "Consarnit!" is replaced with "¡Santas vacas!" or "Holy cows!". Bridle Gossip Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Spike': Does my breath stink? belch Twilight Sparkle: Not more than usual. **'Rarity': Just look at those stripes! So garish! **'Applejack': I've never seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept... her! **'Apple Bloom': Yeah! Maybe she's just tryin' to be neighborly. Twilight Sparkle: And maybe she's not lurking by the stores, maybe she's going to them. **'Pinkie Pie': Yeah, but I heard it's the evil way she eats hay. **'Rarity': Yes, there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her. **'Rarity': And I as well. Fluttershy: Uh, I don't know. Seems awfully dangerous. Spike: giggle **'Rarity': Oh. I look horrible! Pinkie Pie: Plis place plooks horrible! Rarity: Oh, my. That place really does look horrible. Nice decorations, if you like creepy! **'Rainbow Dash': You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us. **'Applejack': What in the hay does that mean? Zecora: It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh. Applejack: ... Will somepony please talk normal? **'Applejack': LITTLE JOKES?! Very funny. *Zecora appears to speak normally rather than in rhyme. *Spike's nicknames for Twilight and her friends, with the exception of "Rainbow Crash", are somewhat different: **"Mojarity", derived from "mojamoja" meaning shaggy or messy hair (Rarity) **"Tsubakie Pie", derived from "tsuba" meaning spit (Pinkie Pie) **"Applemini" (Applejack) **"Garagarashy", derived from "garagara" meaning raspy (Fluttershy) **"Twilight Funyafunya", derived from "funyafunya" meaning limp or soft (Twilight Sparkle) *Poison joke is called "laughing grass" (笑い草, warai kusa). *Little Pony TV **Suzuko asks about foods that ponies like to eat, and Twilight mentions cupcakes. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Twilight Sparkle. Latin America *The Expression "pony feathers" said by Applejack, is replaced with "ponys emplumados" or "feathered ponies". Swarm of the Century Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Fluttershy': But remember: these flowers are for Princess Celestia. Only the prettiest ones will do. **'Fluttershy': Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, am I interrupting? **'Rarity': Thank you, Twilight. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents. Rainbow Dash: Ugh, sooo boooring. **'Pinkie Pie': Look, tambourines! If you could all just... scream **'Rarity': Oh, no... If they get inside my store... Everypony for herself! **'Applejack': No woodland creature's gonna eat the Apple Family's crop! Applejack: Brace yourselves, y'all! Here they come! gasp Didn't see that one comin'. *Parasprites are called "chomping bugs" (パクパク虫, pakupakumushi). *Little Pony TV **The segment introduces and discusses Zecora. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Rarity. Winter Wrap Up Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **The opening slow zoom and Spike's snoring; it immediately opens on Twilight gasping **'Spike': I don't know about you, but I'm gonna be napping. **'Rarity': Oh, Spa-ha-hike, it's not so bad. Ah, maybe birds can use it as a... Spike: An outhouse? **'Twilight Sparkle': Would I? Pinkie Pie: Come on, put on those skates over there. I bet you'll be a natural too. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. **'Twilight Sparkle': Really? Pinkie Pie: ...No. Spike: chuckles Pinkie Pie: But did I make you feel better? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, I guess. Pinkie Pie: I bet you'll be super awesome at something that keeps your hooves on the ground. **'Fluttershy': You will? Oh, that would be wonderful. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. **'Mayor Mare': But now it looks like we're going to be later than ever. **'Rainbow Dash': Chillax, Applejack. We're bustin' our chops as fast as we can. Fluttershy: No, not fast! You have to wake animals slowly! **'Big McIntosh': Eeyup. laughter *The song is played in English with the Japanese lyrics being displayed on the bottom of the screen *Little Pony TV **"English with Ponies": This segment briefly discusses Fluttershy and teaches the English word "animal" (動物, dōbutsu). **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Fluttershy. Call of the Cutie Canadian *On Treehouse TV, the occurrence of the word "losers" is muted. Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Twist': Aww! She's so precious! **'Silver Spoon': See you this weekend. **'Apple Bloom': But I don't want one eventually! **'Apple Bloom': I really don't see how that's supposed to make me feel better. **'Apple Bloom': Likely story. **'Apple Bloom': What? Applejack: Sorry, little sis, but your apple-sellin' days are over. **'Ace': Hey! Who's been using my racket? Applejack: Yeah. I'm sure. **'Apple Bloom': I don't have a cutie mark, you don't have a cutie mark. **'Twist': You're still gonna come to the party, aren't you? **'Rainbow Dash': I can get you a cutie mark like that! snap Apple Bloom: Applejack says these things take time. I have to just wait for it to happen. **'Apple Bloom': A cupcake-eating cutie mark, it's sooo obvious. **'Apple Bloom': I just have to face it. I'm gonna have a blank flank forever. **'Twilight Sparkle': How can I'' help you? **'Twilight Sparkle': Ohhh, no, Apple Bloom. **'Apple Bloom': Yes! I knew you could do...it. '''Twilight Sparkle': I'm sorry, sweetie, but I told you- Apple Bloom: Try again, try again! Twilight Sparkle: sigh *Little Pony TV **The segment introduces and discusses Cheerilee. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Pinkie Pie. Latino-American *A cute-ceañera is instead called a "cutie-fiesta", or "cutie-party". *Bits are referred to as centavos. Polish *Lyra Heartstrings is given a clearly spoken line, saying "Naprawdę?" to "Tornado Bolt" at the Ponyville marketplace. Fall Weather Friends Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Rainbow Dash': Heh! Looks like this Pegasus can pitch better than the workhorse. **'Rainbow Dash': I lost. Applejack: Ah, don't feel bad, Rainbow. It's all in good fun. **The entire first scene after the opening sequence **'Granny Smith': Waa-hoo! Apple Bloom: Woohoo! Big McIntosh: Eeyup! **'Rainbow Dash': Ready for another pony ride? Spike: No. **'Applejack': I didn't think I needed to tell you to play fair! Rainbow Dash: I still would have won even without my wings! Applejack: Hah! Prove it! Rainbow Dash: Gladly. How? **'Rainbow Dash': Yeah, yeah... Applejack: You are not allowed to use your wings. **'Applejack': What? How's that even possible? **'Rainbow Dash': Twilight beat us! *Little Pony TV **The segment introduces and discusses cutie marks. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Twilight Sparkle. Suited For Success Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Twilight Sparkle': But... Rarity: Not another word! I won't take no for an answer. **'Rarity': You can't possibly be serious, Applejack! You absolutely must wear formal attire. Applejack: Hmm... Nah. **'Rarity': That's it. Keep them closed. Don't look. **'Twilight Sparkle': Wow... They're... Rainbow Dash: Yeah, they're... Applejack: They sure are... sumth'n. Twilight Sparkle: Yes! Something. Pinkie Pie: I love something! Something is my favorite! Fluttershy: It's...nice. **'Twilight Sparkle': Thank you, Rarity. Pinkie Pie: Are you as happy with them as we are? Huh? Huh? Huh? Rarity: Well, I'm...happy that all of you are happy. I'm just relieved to finally be done. **'Rarity': UUUAAA, what's wrong with the lights?! Oh, yes. That means the show's starting. Good. **'Fluttershy': Uh... panic? Rainbow Dash: That's your answer for everything! Applejack: Well, we can't just leave Rarity like this. Pinkie Pie: She'll become a crazy cat lady! Twilight Sparkle: She only has one cat. **'Applejack': Thanks to Fluttershy's freaky knowledge of sewing. *Little Pony TV **"English with Ponies": This segment briefly discusses Applejack and teaches the English word "apple" (リンゴ, ringo). **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Applejack. Latino-American *The expression "Whoah, nelly!" is replaced with "¡Por mis corrales!" or "For my barnyards!". Feeling Pinkie Keen Japanese *The following lines and scenes are all cut: **'Spike': I can't help it. Look! **'Twilight Sparkle': Actually, Pinkie, I haven't the slightest idea. **'Twilight Sparkle': C'mon, Spike, let's continue our practice session where there's a little less commotion. **'Twilight Sparkle': Oh, wait. Don't tell me you believe in this stuff too? **'Pinkie Pie': You okay? **'Spike': Twilight? What are ya doing back there? Twilight Sparkle: Rrrrgh... Did you two plan this? Spike: Plan what? **Fluttershy flying over Froggy Bottom Bogg with a frog on her head **'Spike': Holy guacamole! I wonder what that means! Twilight Sparkle: Probably that the flower smells good. **'Spike': Guh-- Hey! I thought you didn't believe in this stuff! Twilight Sparkle: I don't. I just want to be there to see the look on Pinkie's face when we find out nothing's wrong. Pinkie Pie: Okey-dokey! **'Spike': Bbrrbbrrbbrr. Twilight Sparkle: What? **'Spike': I know, but I... Well... *When Spike is backing out of the library (and the sound of a truck backing up plays), he is heard saying "バックします、ご注意ください" ("Bakkushimasu, gochuui kudasai"; "Backing up, please be careful"), a typical warning signal for Japanese vehicles when moving in reverse. *Little Pony TV **The segment introduces and discusses Spike. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Spike. Sonic Rainboom *Little Pony TV **The segment introduces and discusses the Cutie Mark Crusaders. **The pony picked by the "Lucky Pony Slot" is Apple Bloom. Party of One Canadian *On Treehouse TV, each occurrence of the word "losers" is muted. The Best Night Ever Latino-American *Bits, previously called centavos, are called billetes. Lesson Zero Latino-American *The expression "Whoah nelly", said by Applejack is replaced with "Santas yeguas" or "Holy mares". A Friend in Deed Latino-American *Cranky Doodle Donkey is instead named Burro Gruñón Rebuznón, or "Heehaw Grumpy Donkey". *Manehattan is called "Corcel York", or "Steed York". Putting Your Hoof Down Latino-American *This episode refers to bits as monedas. Ponyville Confidential Latino-American *The Foal Free Press is called the "Periódico Equino Libre" ("Free Equine Newspaper") and the "Diario Equino Libre" ("Free Equine Daily"). *"Hooficure" is replaced with "Pedicura" or "Pedicure", because "hooficure" doesn't exist in Latino-America. *The phrase "daredevil license" is replaced with "licencia de acróbata" or "acrobat license". *The phrase “The Great and Powerful Trixie's secrets revealed!”, said by Rainbow Dash is replaced with "Los grandiosos y poderosos secretos de Trixie" or "Trixie's great and powerful secrets revealed". References Category:Lists